A Trace Buffer is typically implemented in a network processor to capture requests at a bus in transit between a processor core and a cache. A trace buffer typically records the address, command, and time information of these bus requests. Software can read out the recorded bus requests to generate a trace of the sequence of events observed by the trace buffer.